Ophelia Lincoln
Ophelia Lincoln was the murderer of a gothic high schooler named Simon Armstrong in The Summoning (Case #26). Profile Ophelia is a 16 year old caucasian woman with short jet black hair parting throughout and going under her neck. She has light blue eyes with dark eye shadow, shrouding them in darkness. Under her pink mouth, she has two studs on either side of it, being a goth. Around her neck, she wears a collar with spikes coming out of it going all the way around. On her right shoulder, she has a gothic Star of David tattoo. On Ophelia's left arm, she has a red scar. She usually wears a red and black dress with a black holder that goes around her neck. The red part of the dress has a white and black frill around the breast area. Ophelia weighs 95 pounds and her blood type is A-. For some reason, Ophelia is on some sort of medication. Role in Case(s) Ophelia was a high schooler whose friends were Steven Crowe, Elvira Milton, and the victim, Simon Armstrong. She appeared for the first time along with her friend, Elvira Milton, when the team were searching the local cemetry after Elvira had anonymously called the police station and said that she knew something about the murder. When asked about Simon, Ophelia said that the victim was nice and that he didn't deserve to die in such a gruesome way. After Jones asked her if she had known her deceased friend for a long time, Ophelia replied that she knew Steven first and then Simon came along. She said that the victim was really nice, but both Steven and Simon took satanic things too seriously. Ophelia also told the team that she didn't think neither Steven nor Simon would have the guts to kill someone for a ritual, but now she was not so sure. She then concluded that she had no idea what Simon was doing in the crypt (where the victim's murder took place) since they weren't supposed to go back there until the next week. Ophelia was again called in after the team had found a pendant full of her blood at the crypt. When asked about it, Ophelia answered that she didn't remember anything about it since she was under heavy medication with major side effects, and that one of them was partial memory loss. She told the team that she used to do things that she couldn't remember afterwards, and for that reason, she stayed with Elvira most of the time. After Jones asked her if Elvira was with her at the time of the victim's murder, Ophelia said that she had no idea where Elvira was at that time, and that she had waited for her in the cemetery since Elvira always used to be there normally. At the end of the case, it was revealed that Ophelia was the murder of Simon. After arresting her, Ophelia explained to the team that she had a mental problem and suffered from lapse of memory. One night, while she was in the crypt helping Simon, she suddenly had a nightmare and saw all sorts of werid things. She was out of her mind and, as a result, she killed Simon without any thinking. Since Ophelia had no control over her actions due to her illness, she was ordered to stay 3 years in Grimsborough Psychiatric Hostipal, at the end of which the court would reevaluate the sentence. Case Appearances *The Summoning (Case #26) Sentence *3 years in Grimsborough Psychiatric Hostipal, at the end of which the court would reevaluate the sentence Category:Suspects Category:Killers